The Diary Of Eight
by LongLiveOurLegacy
Summary: My first ever Fanfiction :  Number eight's story :  My name is Kaitlin Lavery, Better Known as Number eight. Rated T for some bad language. Read and Review please :
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. JUST THE PLOT."**

Chapter One

"Ring, Ring Ring!" my alarm clock chimes, signalling 5am. I groan, reaching out to hit the snooze button before rolling out of bed. I pull on my dressing gown and head downstairs to the kitchen. Cam's already there, dressed in training clothes, her gorgeous golden waves in a tight bun. "Good morning!" I say, grabbing an apple and sitting down at the breakfast bar. "Hey Kait, I didn't see you came in." I grin and take a bite out of my apple, "I can teleport you know." I say in a deep voice, winking mischievously. She laughs, shaking her head. "Here," she says, handing me my training clothes, "Go get dressed or we'll be late." I finish my apple and throw it into the bin on the way out the door.

I've been in this routine for four years now, since we left Cork when I got my second scar near my thirteenth birthday. I got my first scar just outside Dublin aged 9. I got my third three months ago. I guess you could call it "Normal" and it's normal for us, sure. But nothing about my life is now or ever will be called normal by the humans. My name now is Kaitlin, it's what my best friends call me, it's what my teachers call me, it's even what Cam calls me (But that's just for show,) but it isn't my true name. Once, I was known simply as "Eight," and I guess in a way, I still am- but no one calls me that. I am a member of the Lorien Garde, from the planet Lorien. It was destroyed by the Morgadorians- and the fate of it rests on our shoulders- mine and those of the others who came here with us. I don't know anything about them. I know that three of us are dead; the scars on my leg tell me that much, but I don't know where they are and they don't know where I am. It's part of the charm that protects us, cast by an elder in the last crucial moments before leaving Lorien. I was five when we left, six when we arrived and I'm sixteen now. I've lived all across Ireland, but we've been in Derry the longest; I like to think of it as "home". I snort at the thought- Home is somewhere peaceful and safe- something I doubt my life will ever be. I shake off the thought, pull on my trainers and grab my MP3 player off the desk before heading downstairs.

When I get to the training room, I plug my MP3 player into its docking station. Cam isn't here so I head to the punching bag and let loose; pummelling it harder and harder as I sort through my thoughts until I reach the most troubling of them all; The Mogs didn't just ruin my life when they decimated our Planet- that I can handle. They ruined Cam's too. She probably had a great life before and I ruined it. I tune out the music and my fists speed up, punching the bag harder, moving so fast they blur. I keep this going for five, maybe ten minutes, until a small cough comes from the corner of the room. I stop and turn immediately. "Oh hey Cam," I say, grinning. She's standing in the corner, a smile plastered on her beautiful face. God it is unfair how pretty she is. Most people think she is my mother, but she's not. She's my Cêpan- my protector from Lorien. I smile and ask "What's up?" Her brow furrows and she studies my face. The smile leaves my face and is replaced with a worried one. It takes her a minute or so to reply, "What's on your mind?" I'm annoyed that I don't know what she's talking about, but I swore that I'd never use my Telepathy on her so I am, for once, out of the loop. She shakes her head before replying; "You seem... different today. More tense."

I sigh "She knows me so well," I think. "I was thinking about what a mess I've made of your life Cam. Those assholes took so much away from us." Her eyes are soft, but her voice is stern as she says; "There is no room for fault now, you cannot dwell on the past! At best, it's upsetting. At worst, it's a good way to get you killed. Every second now is crucial, Eight!" her voice has risen to a shout and I flinch when she calls me that. Tears sting the back of my eyes- I've upset her. I don't need to read her mind to see that. "I-I'm s-sorry Cam. I didn't mean-"she cuts me off "I know Kait, I just worry about you. You are my whole life now. I can't lose you." She's about to cry now too. I sprint to her, crossing the room in a blur. I barrel into her, pulling her into a bear hug so tight it's probably hard for her to breathe. When I let go, I cross the room again and take my Loric chest out of the Safe in the wall. "Let's train".

We spar and practice my telekensis until 7.30am as usual, when Cam presses a healing stone to my arms and legs, healing any cuts and bruises I may have before school. After, I go upstairs and shower, letting the hot water wash away my worries. As I dry my hair, I touch my scars, trying to imagine who each person was, where they lived and how they died. I head downstairs, Cam's words echoing in my mind "...it's a good way to get you killed..." I put some toast on, and grab a glass of water. I guess you could say I was literally "Chewing" it over. I smile and put my glass in the sink as Cam comes in, hair damp from her shower, dressed in a pretty top and jeans. She grabs the car keys off the counter "Ready to go? " I nod, grab my bag off the counter and head for the door. Ready to life my life- the lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hi guys :) Forgot to add an authors note at the beginning of the last chapter. This is my first ever fanfic, and I'd appreciate reviews *Hint Hint* Just so you know, I'm awful at choosing names. My names Caitlin with a C and Lavery was my Grannys maiden name so...**

***DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ONLY THE PLOT* **

Chapter Two

Three Months Later

Weeks turn into months, and pass without event. Cam and I never mention our argument, but I sense a change in her. Our training intensifies and another legacy develops- turns out I can fly! I don't use it very often, it doesn't require much training, and would attract a lot of attention anyway. Given recent events in Ohio and Spain, attention is the last thing we need.

"MISS LAVERY! Will you pay attention!" my history teacher snaps, "Stop staring out that window!" I blush and turn towards the front of the room. "S-sorry sir." I stutter. He nods, continuing his lecture on Nazi Germany. I try to listen but can't concentrate. Something's wrong, and whatever it is, it isn't good.

The bell rings not long after. As I pack my books away, my best friends Anne and Rachel come over. "Hey, you okay?" Rachel asks, frowning. "You look worried."

"Yeah, yeah," I reply, forcing a smile,"Just tired."

"Ugh, I know that feeling."Anne says, yawning. "I have to go to an appointment guys, see you later." We hug her and wish her luck as she scurries off down the hall, fearful of being late. Rachel and I walk slowly, mingling with the crowds of girls all in identical uniforms, "Ugh. Spanish. She's gonna kill me. I didn't do my homework. Again." I open my mouth to laugh as we reach the atrium above the foyer, but something's up downstairs- its deathly silent, which in a school full of teenage girls is rare. The rest of the people in the atrium are apprehensive and worried. I motion for Rachel and the others to stay where they are and creep towards the balcony. A strangled noise escapes my mouth as someone in the foyer calls up "Eight? Oh Number Eight? Where are you?" There's a mog there, and he's got a gun. Pointed at Anne's head.

I know instantly what I have to do. I keep my Loric dagger in a hidden pocket in my blazer for emergencies, so I have a backup plan. I pull my pendant out from where it hides beneath my shirt and pull down my socks to reveal my scars- there's no point in hiding any more. My whole class has now gathered behind me as well as some other students and teachers. I step back into the shadows and give my bag to Rachel. "I need to do this" I whisper when she tries to stop me. I take off, running so fast I blur. I hear people gasp around me but within 10 seconds I've reached the balcony. I vault up and over it, landing like a gymnast in the centre of the foyer. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the mog says, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. I repress a disgusted shudder, and glance around the foyer. The office staff are staring dumbfounded out of the reception window, and students have stopped in their tracks, fear in their eyes. "Let her go," I say "It's me you want." He smirks and throws her away, and she cowers in the corner. I press my fingers to my temple "Hannah, listen to me. I'm sorry. There's no time to explain now. Don't move." I communicate using telepathy. She whimpers. The mog is staring at me now. "You really are weak, Eight. You Loric always did think you were so high and mighty, and look what happened to you! Lorien fell, and Earth will fall just as easily, but you'd risk your life for a human?" I bark a laugh "Weak? No. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not weak. You think that because Lorien fell, Earth will fall easily? Maybe so, but not without a fight. You honestly thought you would be able to kill us before our legacies developed didn't you? But you didn't anticipate the charm, and now, we're fighting back. I'm willing to bet anything that that's what happened first in Ohio and then in Spain." He growls and I know that I've struck a nerve "In what way do we think we're high and mighty? You're such a hypocrite!" I know I'm pushing my luck now. When I call him that, he reaches into his coat, pulls a sword out and lunges at me. I wink at him and teleport away. "Missed me!" I laugh, appearing behind him and enjoying the moment. He snarls and whips around but I teleport away again, pulling my dagger out as I go. It wraps itself around my hand, becoming a part of me. He roars, losing his patience and then spins 360, catching me in the arm with his sword. I growl at him as the wound in my arm opens and the game is over. I teleport away, taking him by surprise and drive my dagger through his heart. I wink at him one last time before he bursts into ash, dead.

I pull my shirt out from my skirt where it was tucked in and rip a part of it off, tying it tightly around my wound. I look up, and find the whole foyer and atrium staring at me, some apprehensively, most afraid or confused. I dust the ash off my uniform and go over to Anne. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry." I say. "W-What are you?" she asks. "It's a long story." I reply, helping her to her feet with my good hand. All the people who were upstairs have come running down, including Rachel, who flinches as I take my bag off her. "We don't have much time," I say, "Let's go the Spanish room." Teachers and students walk in stunned silence behind me. I sigh, pulling out my phone and dialling Cam's number.

"Kait what's up?" she asks worriedly, I only ever call during school for an emergencies.

"The mogs are here Cam. There here. I just killed a scout, so there's no doubt that there are more on the way."

"Sit tight. I'm on my way with the chest. We might have a fight on our hands. Are you injured? "

"Minor cuts and bruises." I lie, not wanting to worry her. "I'll be in Language Room 1.I love you."

"I love you too Kait." She says as I hang up.

When we reach the room I hold the door open for everyone to enter. They all avoid my eyes and some whimper passing me. I close the door behind us, locking it with my telekinesis. The class are all in the corner, huddled together with the teachers. I sit down with my back to the wall at the front of the class room and take the makeshift bandage off my arm. It's already soaked with my blood. I'm losing it at an alarming rate, and know I'll pass out soon.

The adrenaline rush is gone now and soon I'm too weak to even speak. I press two of my fingers to my left temple and turn to look at my class "Cam will be here soon. They're coming. I'm so sorry," I communicate to them. Some gasp, others cover their ears but most just stare at me with wide eyes "I'm so sorry." I repeat before I pass out.

I come to when I hear a loud BANG from outside the door. I sit up too fast, making myself dizzy. "Please help me up," I say hoarsely. The class remain huddling in the corner, all trying to avoid looking at me. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Am I really in the condition? But the man from the foyer? More like him are coming; and they won't hesitate to kill us all." I lock eyes with Rachel and she nudges Anne. They make their way over to me and are taking my hands to pull me up as the lock clicks and the door is opened.

**OOH A cliffy :) Next chapter up when I get Reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N;Well Hello There :) I know my chapters are very short, trust me they look a lot longer on word! I'd like to thank Trjtry for adding this to their alert list, made me so happy! As always, Read and Review please! Should have the next chapter up very soon!**

***DISCALIMER; I don't own most of this story, but I do own the plot.***

The door opens wide and the look of fear on my face is replaced with one of confusion. It's not a Mog standing in the door frame;- It's four teenagers; all with identical scars and pendants to me. The first boy, whose about my age with blonde hair, is the first to speak as their eyes all go to my pendant and scars in silent shock.

"What number are you?" he asks, dropping three Loric chests on the table closest to the door."I'm four, but call me John" He waves the others in and shuts the door. I squint at him,

"Eight." I say, shaking his outstretched hand "Good job staying alive four." The other boy in the corner laughs a booming laugh. He's about eighteen and huge, maybe six foot four with giant muscles, dark hair and a tan.

"That's exactly what I said when I met him. I'm Nine" he says, shaking my hand. Next to come is a girl, about seventeen, with straight, waist length chocolate hair and a tan to die for.

"Seven, right?" I say "I remember you from the ship"

"Uh-huh. Call me Marina." She pulls me in for a hug. I wince as her grip tightens.

"Umm, my arm," I say, pointing to my wound. She gasps then puts her hands on my arm

"Sorry. This might hurt. "I nod and we both close our eyes. A cold tingly feeling runs up and down my arm for about a minute and when I open my eyes, my arm is completely healed.

Gasping, I say "Healing? That's a useful legacy."

She smiles "It comes in handy from time to time" I laugh.

Thank you" I say, turning to the girl with Raven hair, the only one who hasn't introduced herself to me yet.

"I'm six," she says, pulling me in for a hug "It's so good to see you." I grin and step back.

"Call me Kaitlin. That was quite the mess you made in Ohio and In Spain," I say. They all laugh. But then I freeze as there is a knock on the door. Marina turns around and opens it, revealing a young girl and a middle aged man.

"Crayton, Ella" she breathes in relief, waving them in and shutting the door behind them

"Whose this?" I ask, looking with confusion at the newcomers.

"Kaitlin, my name is Crayton. Tell me, where's your Cêpan?"

I frown,"She should have been here by now. She's on her way." I reply. As if on cue, a car screeches up the school drive. "That's her now." He seems to breathe a sigh of relief at this news.

"Kaitlin, this is Ella." The girl steps forward and offers me her hand. She's about eleven, with hair and a tan very similar to Marina's. "She's the tenth garde member. In a sense, I'm her Cêpan" I blink, uncomprehending. "There isn't time to explain. Tell me, do you know what an Aeternus is?"

"I-Uh Loridas was one wasn't he? The last elder?"

He nods, "Show her, Ella." Ella smiles at me and takes a deep breath. After about a minute, the eleven year old Ella is gone, replaced by an Ella who is about seven, I gasp and she smiles.

"Scared the hell out of me when I first saw it too," Marina says. Ella begins to change back, but I don't really notice, because Cam is running up the corridor.

"Cam!" I say, wrenching the door open and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank god you're okay," she says, entering the room with my chest. "They'll be here soon, I saw their trailers on the bridge going past. Who is this?" she asks gesturing to the others. "This is number four."

She shakes his hand, "John," he says. Next is six.

"Six," she says, shaking her hand.

She moves onto Marina, "This is Seven," I say

"Call me Marina," Cam nods, hugging her then moving on to Nine.

"Now you I remember. It's nine, isn't it? Where's Sandor?" she asks confusedly. "Dead." Nine says grimly. Cam gasps "And Adelina, Brandon**(A/N; I know Brandon was Henri's name on Lorien but I didn't know the others, sorry.)** and Katarina?" John, Six and Marina's eyes fall as she says the names. "I'm so sorry." She walks over to Ella and Crayton. "I don't believe we've met." She says "I'm Cam, Kaitlin's Cêpan." Crayton shakes her hand and she hugs Ella.

"I'm Crayton and this is Ella. She's number ten." Cam gasps, eyes uncomprehending. "She's an Aeternus, just like Loridas. He gave his life for her. She was three hours old when we left Lorien." She nods, though she still looks a little confused.

Another BANG shakes the school and Cam rushes over to me with the chest. We press our hands to the lock and it swings open. "Here," she says, handing me a blue and silver body suit that I've never seen before. "Put this on, it'll keep you strong" I nod, and, winking, teleport into the store to get changed. When I re-enter the room, Cam and the others are discussing a battle plan. They haven't noticed me come in, so I head over to my class, still huddled in the corner of the room. I'd almost forgotten about them. "Hey," I say softly. They all look terrified, even the teachers.

"W-What a-are you?" Hollie asks shakily.

I sigh, "It's a long story." I repeat. They are all trying very hard to avoid looking at me and I figure there is no use talking to them and head over to the others.

"So you can teleport, huh? Any other Legacies I should know about?" Four asks jokingly.

"Stay tuned," I say, flashing a smile. "So what's the plan?"

The explosions rocking the school are getting closer and closer as we leave the Language room and head for a room with a view over the hockey pitch. Six went ahead invisible to look out, and she says that is where they are stationed. "Keep quiet," I mutter to my classmates as they follow behind us. When we reach the room, I lock the door behind us.

Crayton takes of his trench coat to reveal about 20 knives, swords and guns strapped to him. He pulls off a gun and hands it to Cam. Nine is pacing, four is searching through his chest and Six, Marina and Ella are deep in discussion. A final explosion rocks the school. "It's time." I say, cracking my knuckles.

We open the windows wide, so we can jump out them. We decide that Ella should stay with the class because she hasn't developed any legacies yet.

Through the window, I hear a Mog growl "We know you're in there. Come out come out where ever you are!" As I head towards the window, my class begin to follow.

"No. You have to stay safe. Stay here." I jump up onto the window sill as my dagger re-wraps around my hand. I glance back at them just once. Then I jump.

Shots are immediately fired and I instinctively reflect them using my telekinesis as I land. Speeding away, I stab three Mog's in the heart and they burst into ash. I crouch down and push myself up sharply, and I'm flying. I sweep up, getting a wide view of everything. Seven is battling a Mog beside the car park. Cam and Crayton are firing at random into the crowd of Mogs trying to enter the school. Nine is running on the walls of the school impaling anyone who comes near him on his staff. He must have Anti-Gravity.

A small dog bounds towards us, coming from the east and I spiral down, landing beside four.

"Who owns the dog?" I ask curiously as I stab a Mog coming up behind him. He turns and grins.

"He's mine, and he's not a dog. Bernie Kosar!" He calls. The dog is almost here now and he barks, his ears flapping in the wind. Just then, a huge roar erupts from the bus park. We spin, and see a Mog opening up a trailer and releasing nine or ten krauls. They sprint towards us but one is yanked back before it even takes a step by an unseen hand. Six reappears, and, killing the Kraul, runs towards us.

"Is B.K here yet?" she asks. Four nods and points at the ever nearing dog. When he reaches us, I bend down and pat his head.

"You ready buddy?" Four asks, B.K barks in response then turns and runs at the krauls.

"You ready?" Six asks John. He nods and she snaps, creating a flame.

"You can control the elements?" I ask, throwing a dagger at a nearing mog. She smiles in response, then presses the flame on John. His body sets on fire but he is still smiling "Lumen?" I guess. He nods, keeping his eyes on B.K. I wonder what he meant by he's not a dog. But I don't have to wait for my answer. Because when Bernie Kosar reaches the bus park, he begins to grow.

He's a chimera! I laugh, then take to the sky again. Cam and Crayton are still shooting into the crowd but it's now about half its original size. Marina is pinned to the ground by a Mog who has a gun pointed to her pendant. Nine, Four and Six are preoccupied so I land just behind her head, and push the Mog off, knocking him to the ground.

"Mwah," I say, winking and blowing him a kiss as I shove my dagger through his heart. Marina stands up, dusting herself off.

"Thanks. You can fly?" she asks. I smile and nod, taking off. Four stands in the dead centre of the Hockey pitch, throwing balls of fire at Mogs. Nine is running on the roof of the bus shelter and I land beside him, taking his hand.

"Need some help?" I communicate. He smiles and nods, pressing a thumb to my forehead. "What are you doing?" I ask, and he lets go of my hand. Miraculously, I'm still standing on the roof. "You can transfer your powers?" He winks and drops, tearing through the crowd of Mog's with ferocity like I've never seen. I drop too and pick up a sword, throwing it through the crowd, impaling three Mogs and pulling it out using my telekinesis. But then I hear a familiar scream. Cam.

I catch Nine's eye and he thinks "Go to her. I can handle this." I teleport to Marina and grab her, then teleport over to Cam. She's bleeding, a lot. Her head is on Crayton's lap and he's trying to shoot around him.

"Heal her Marina. We need her." He says. There's a dagger in her stomach and she's struggling to breathe, but trying to talk. I'm shaking and crying as Marina presses her hands to her stomach. I push her hair out of her eyes and take her hand.

"Shh, Cam. Marina's is going to heal you, ok? It tingles a bit but otherwise it's okay." She uses all her strength to nod, closing her eyes. After a minute, the only sign of her being stabbed is the blood that stains her top and the small hole. She sits up and I hug her tight. "Don't ever do that to me again," I warn.

"KAITLIN!" Six screams desperately. Cam motions for me to go so I teleport over to her. She's standing on top of one of their humvees, her arms to the sky and brow furrowed in concentration. I know what she needs me to do. I see that Four and Seven are near the doors to the school fighting a group of soldiers. Nine is still on the bus shelter and Crayton and Cam have gone inside to grab our chests. I jump on top of one of the other Humvees. I have a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. I levitate the gun above my head and shoot the Mogs around the edges of the huge crowd still left. It seems that for every one that we kill another two appear. I deflect a shot with the sword and glance up briefly to see that nearly the whole school is gathered at the windows, watching. Clouds form in shape of a face in the sky above me, and a wave of rain washes down. Suddenly, lightning splits and thunder rolls as the face in the clouds wakes up.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Longliveourlegacy..x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N; Here's Chapter Four, like I said. I know it's short and I know Nines a bit OOC but that's kinda the point. Next chapter is like, three times longer. As always, R&R and I'll put it up!**

I spin and throw my sword into the crowd, killing four Mogs. Another lightning bolt strikes, killing some Mogs. More and more are being killed every minute and they begin to show fear. One breaks off from the crowd and turns, running in the opposite direction. I jump off the humvee and run over to him. "Going somewhere?" I ask. He growls, swinging his sword. I jump out of the way and stab him "I didn't think so." Bernie Kosar is now killing the last Kraul, and has transformed into some sort of Bear Tiger Thing. There really is no other way to describe it. I laugh "Woo! Go B.K!" I call, teleporting back to the Humvee. But a shot comes from behind, taking me by surprise. There's no time to dodge and the bullet hits my back. I gasp and slowly fall.

"SHIT!" I hear Nine call. There is a collective gasp from the onlookers and I see a blur as he speeds to catch me. As I hit the ground, the clouds form a solid wall of darkness above me.

"NO!" I hear Cam's strangled cry, but I can't answer. At the minute, I'm struggling to even breathe.

"Stay with me Kaitlin," I hear Nine say, his huge arms tightening around me. I weakly reach my fingers to my temples.

"It's okay, Cam. At least we tried."

"NO!" She cries again. She's trying to reach me, but keeps getting held back fighting Mogs.

Tears stream down Nine's face "Stay with me. We need you," he whispers.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help." I communicate with him and the others "Promise me you'll beat them."

He shakes his head. "You're not going to die. MARINA!" he calls "We're losing her." His voice cracks "WHERE ARE YOU!" Is the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness.

I'm vaguely aware that I'm being picked up, carried and lain down again, and I hear the odd conversation, most of which involve Marina;

"She's nearly gone, Marina. We can't lose her," and

"She should have come around by now, Marina. What's wrong?"

The worst time by far though is when I hear Cam crying. Full on crying-something she never does. "What if she doesn't wake up Crayton? What happens then? I can't- I won't lose her." Crayton mumbles something in response, but I can't hear it, because then I pass out again.

When I finally come to, I've got a killer headache. "Wh-Where am I?"

"KAITLIN!" Cam cries, running to me, engulfing me in her arms, pulling me into a bear hug. I wince, the wound on my back not fully healed. "Oh Kaitlin, I-I thought you weren't going to wake up." Tears run down her face as she pulls away. I look around, trying to figure out where I am. Crayton, B.K and the others surround the bed where I lie.

"What happened? Where am I? What day is it?" a flood of questions leave my mouth at one time.

"You, um, got shot Kaitlin. In the back." Nine says "We thought you weren't going to wake up. The Mogs- they'd heard we had a healer so had coated their bullets in something; we don't know what, that stopped Marina from being able to heal you fully." I nod, It makes sense, after all. "You're in Crayton's safe house, and have been for two days. Everyone at the school is worried about you."

"I was out for two days? That explains the stiffness. But did we beat them? What happened after I passed out?"

"I carried you inside. Marina and Cam came inside with you. I'd killed the mog who shot you but there were still about thirty others left, so John, Six and Crayton stayed out fighting. It took another half hour to kill them all but they managed. What do you remember?"

"I was on top of one of their humvees, then one tried to run away, so I went over and killed him. Then I teleported back to the humvee. I threw the sword into the crowd. I heard the gunshot, but I thought it was coming from someone else. Then it hit me; literally. I heard the pupils gasp and saw you as a blur running over to me, then I hit the ground and, well you know the rest."

"Yeah. I have to say, that communication via telepathy thing? Creeped me out. It's the weirdest feeling ever." I laugh "So is seeing you running up a wall or on a ceiling upside down."

"She has a point, Nine." Four calls from the corner of the room.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks me, shooting four a look.

"I owe the school an apology." I say.

He nods, "I'm pretty sure that the whole school was watching us. Three or four of them passed out when you got shot from what I hear."

I frown. "Can I have some paper and a pen? I've got a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N; Hiya :) Here's chapter five! Big shout out to my Aunt, HelsBels, for all her constructive criticism, given like a true teacher! And also a big shout out to Trjry for their amazing review! Thats like the biggest compliment anyone has ever given me! As much as I wish I did, I don't have a draft of the new book :/ Guess I'll Just have to wait until August! As always, R&R!**

The plan is made and in two days I am able to walk well. We pile into the minivan and head to the school.

"They received the letter?" I ask, turning to Six.

"Yeah. I went invisible and watched the principal open it. Crayton and Cam called ahead and made sure that she will call a school wide assembly at 10 o'clock in the hall. It'll be fine." I sigh in relief, surprisingly nervous.

"You all know your cues?" I ask looking at them. They nod.

"It'll be fine Kaitlin," Nine says " just be yourself."

I pull a face "I've never been myself, always someone else. " Then I turn to face the window, and the rest of the journey passes in silence.

We arrive at 9.45, and the school is immersed in silence. They don't know that we are coming so Six takes me in, invisible. She leaves as I hover up, landing on one of the windowsills high above the hall, pulling the curtains.

At five to ten the first announcement calls the year eights to the hall. By five past, the hall is packed, students in class lines, chattering excitedly, and teachers in seats at the sides. The principal, Mrs McCloskey, walks to the podium, and with a tap to the microphone, hushes the audience.

"Now," she begins, "Many of you witnessed the events that took place on here on Monday, and those who didn't would have surely heard about them. I received a letter on Wednesday," she holds up my letter, "That will hopefully explain everything."

She takes a breath and begins "The only thing I can do is apologise. For everything. I've lied to you all, and I'm through with it. The first thing you must know; other civilisations do exist- some of them seek to destroy you. My name was never really Kaitlin Lavery; she doesn't exist. But for you to understand, I have to go back to the beginning. I wasn't born in Ireland- I wasn't even born on Earth. I was born on the planet Lorien, which was very similar, except it was ten times smaller and a lot older. We travelled here frequently in the beginning. We watched you through the times of ice when nothing moved, and the times of life when everything did. We showed you how to make fire, helped you to build your pyramids. 25,000 years ago, Lorien was experiencing the same problems Earth is now; pollution, global warming and overpopulation. So we acted against it, and in turn the planet rewarded certain members of the population with gifts- we called them legacies and the people with them were known as the "Garde". But more about my life. I had a happy childhood; that much I remember. I lived on a farm with my Grandparents, as was tradition. I saw my parents frequently, even though it was discouraged. But I was always destined to be a member of the Garde. From before I was born, Lorien recognised my strength, my power, and in turn bestowed me with befitting Legacies."

She takes a break then continues."When I was three, I met Cam. She wasn't my mother. She was my Cêpan, but back then she was known as Natalie. She was young, one of the youngest ever at just nineteen, but she was good. Whereas it is the Garde's job to protect the planet, it was the Cêpan's job to run it. It was her job to train me, to help me grow and understand my legacies."

Mrs McCloskey takes another breath, this time glancing up at the audience. All are silent, some with their mouths hanging open. "They attacked during a festival- when both moons could be seen on the horizon," she continues, "You have to understand- the Mogadorians; the people who I was fighting the other day; they don't colonise- they decimate. Around 500 years ago, their planet starting dying, but they didn't react the way we did or you are doing, they continued to pollute and kill, and do the Planet continued dying. When they came to my planet, they wanted resources to sustain theirs, make it live longer."

"I was five. We were in the Capitol city, and I was watching the fireworks with my Grandparents and Cam when the bombs started falling. No one noticed at first, we thought it was a part of the fireworks. But then, we saw the ships. There were hundreds of them, each bringing fifty or so Mogs, landing on the surface of the planet. We fled, running to shelter. I remember my grandfather, worry in his eyes as he talked on the phone. Hanging up and grabbing my hand, he pulled me and Cam to the airfield, where a ship was waiting. Crowds were gathered on the concrete, and I could see eight other young children. My grandfather pulled me close, tears in his eyes. "Grandpapa?" I'd asked, confused. My grandfather never cried. "What's going on?" He bent down to my level and, looking me in the eyes said, "You have to go to Natalie now. Stay with her. I love you so much, but you have to go." I'm crying now, uncomprehending "But why?" It's my grandmother's turn now and she lifts me up, hugging me close to her chest, full on sobbing. "I love you. I love you, never forget that." She whispered, putting me on the ground to hug Cam. "Promise me you'll take care of her." She said. "Always." Cam whispered, tears in her eyes as she pulled me away. I was screaming, I didn't want to leave. She eventually picked me up and carried me, only releasing me when we reached the others, standing in twos now by the ship. A man was standing in front of all of them, giving instructions to the captain. We took our place in line, eighth to arrive. A young man and a boy about my age came in behind us and his eyes locked with Cam's for a tense minute, before flickering back to the front. The captain had by now entered the ship and the man who was giving the instructions now turned to face us, "You are the chosen," he said "You have been saved." He walked to each of us in turn, giving us all a number, one to nine. I was eight. He cast a charm on each of us, and a scar wrapped itself around each of our legs. "You can now only be killed in order of your numbers." He explained "As long as you stay apart. This charm will stay in place until you return to Lorien. Good luck." He waved us onto the ship, and I stood at a window, watching as Lorien faded in the distance, becoming just a blot on the horizon."

"We stayed in orbit for a week, waiting for our people to win; but they never did, so the pilot set course for Earth. The journey took a year, and we arrived during a storm of our own creation. A man handed each Cêpan and envelope, a bag of precious stones and a Loric chest, its contents specific to each Garde member. We hugged before setting off in nine different directions as we knew we must. I know now that the envelope contained an address. Ours led to a small town in Co. Mayo where we stayed for two years. Then it was onto a small town on the outskirts of Dublin where I received my first scar. It scared the hell out of me, and was the first sign that they'd found us on Earth. Then we moved to a small fishing town on the coast in Cork. I developed my first legacy and got my second scar there. We attracted a lot of attention, so we moved here. I developed my second legacy not long after the first. The third legacy came two years ago and third scar six months ago. I developed my final legacy three months ago."

"They caught number one in Malaysia. They caught number two in England and number three in Kenya. They tried to catch number four in Ohio- and failed. They tried to catch number seven in Spain- but she escaped. They are still after us- and getting more and more desperate. They're willing to do anything to stop us. They want your planet now; permanently. If we win; then we are saved- and you are saved as well. If we lose all is lost."

"Words cannot express how sorry I am. I brought trouble and could have gotten you all killed. Lies and deceit formed my life here, and for that I am also sorry. To Anne and Rachel I owe the greatest apology. I hope that you understand it was nothing personal, and at many times I wished I could tell you, but thought better of it, knowing it could put you in danger. To my form class I say the same. Thank you for all the memories." Mrs McCloskey finishes, and takes her reading glasses off. The room goes silent for a minute, and then the girls start whispering.

"Biggest load of shit," I hear someone beneath me say."

"It's time" I think.

I pull back the curtain that I am hiding behind. Half the crowd turns and then motion for the other half to as well. I jump, landing in a crouch at the back of the hall and then straightening up. Gasps escape from the crowd.

"A little hard to believe, isn't it? Can't say I would if I were you." I walk slowly towards the front of the hall, but stop after a few steps. "But I have my ways of convincing you." I wink, catching a year ten's eye, then sprint so fast I blur towards the front of the hall. Several members of the audience look about to faint. I stay with my back to them for a while.

"I can show you, if you want." I say, turning to face them. The majority don't speak, so I press two fingers to my temple and close my eyes, opening my mind. I show them Lorien in its prime, me running through a field on my grandfather's farm. I show them the first time I met Cam and I show them my Mum and Dad. Then I start on the day of the invasion. I show them me watching the fireworks, the bombs dropping and children screaming. The tears in my Grandparents eyes as we say goodbye. I show them the year on the ship, when we land on Earth and every time we moved and scar I've gotten.

I remove my fingers from my temple and open my eyes. Several students and teachers have tears running down their faces.

"C-can we see your scars?" Someone shouts from the back. I nod, pulling up my trouser leg, which, in skinny jeans isn't the easiest thing to do, but I manage. They gasp again. I let the trousers down again and turn to face the back wall, half pulling my shirt over my head so they can see the bullet wound from Monday. I turn around, and most of the audience have been stunned into silence.

"I'd like to invite some people in to share their experiences if that's okay." I say, turning to Mrs McCloskey. She nods, taking a seat at the side of the room. I use my telekinesis to open the doors at the back and the others all walk in, four, six, Crayton and Bernie Kosar through one and Seven, Nine, Ella and Cam through the other. The make their way up to the front to tell their stories, starting with four.

**As Always, Luv Ya !**

**LongLiveOurLegacy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Hi There Guys ! Here's chapter six. I would LOVE new reviewers! Hint hint! Luv Ya..x**

"I was living in Florida when I got my third scar. My Cêpan, Henri, was frantic because I was next. We moved to Paradise, Ohio. I went to school, made a friend, and got a girlfriend." He blushes, but continues.

"But I also got careless. We were at a house party, and a fire started. Most people had gotten out, but Sarah, that's my girlfriend's name, she was still inside. I had recently developed my first legacy- Lumen. It meant that I was resistant to heat and fire. I couldn't let her die- so I ran around the back of the house and inside. I found her with the dogs in the bathroom, screaming and crying. I grabbed her and jumped outside." He shudders at the memory.

"I lied about it to Henri. Everything was fine for a couple of days. But then one day, I was called out of my lesson to see the principal. He'd heard about what really happened. Someone had posted the video of me jumping out the window online. I couldn't take it. I smashed through the office window and ran home. Henri and I had an argument and I ran away- back to the school. The Mogs knew where I was. I knew it wasn't long till they got there, and I was right. Within twenty minutes of my going back to the school, the scouts arrived, barricading us in. Henri, my friend Sam and a douche called Mark fought their way past them to us. "He steals a glance at six, "We were in a classroom planning, when suddenly the door opened. A hand was clapped around my mouth, and six appeared. She'd become invisible and made her way inside. We fought then for an hour or two. My dog, Bernie Kosar," He says pointing to B.K, who barks in response.

"He turned out to be a chimera. Without him, we wouldn't have won." His voice has become very quiet now, just loud enough to hear.

"We thought we were done- safe. But there was still a solitary soldier. It shot from behind. I was weak, barely able to stand, a dagger in my back. Six was badly injured and Sam had carried her away. None of us were able to stop it. It hit Henri just above where it hit Kaitlin on Monday. He was already weak, and now fading fast; and I was powerless to stop it. We'd never met Seven then, so he never really had a chance. He died. I was heartbroken- I still am. We burned the body, and collected the ashes. I won't stop till I've killed them all- all for Henri." He steps back from the podium, and no one in the audience moves.

Next Six steps forward to tell her story, "I was thirteen. Living in a sparsely populated area of Mexico. Before number two had died, he or she had posted on a blog, "Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there?" I'd stupidly forced my Cêpan, Katarina to reply. Within five minutes of posting, two was dead. We fled, seeing no other option. We stopped in Texas to sleep and get something to eat. A strange man entered the diner, watching us, but we didn't think much of it. Later, there was a knock on our motel room door. "Manager" he'd called. I didn't hesitate to it. But it wasn't the manager; it was the man from the diner. I stepped back as he'd pushed himself into the room. Katarina lunged for him, but he knocked her to the ground. He pulled out a sword and swung, but as the blade hit my head, I felt the oddest warm feeling. I wasn't dead, obviously, because the sword may have swung at my head, but the Mog was the one bleeding. Then I remembered; the charm. Kat and I left straight away. We buried my chest in a nature park, before heading to New York State."

"On the last day, Kat was going to order plane tickets to Australia. But we never got there. I had gone for a walk, you see, and when I came back they'd arrived. Kat was tied to a chair, mouth gagged, eyes filled with tears. I fought, but it was no use. There was just one me- and twenty of them. They locked us in a van, tied back to back." She lifts her head and looks at the students.

"Kat, she'd already accepted her fate. She told me they were going to torture her that I'd have to stay strong. Most importantly, she told me never to give them my number. She was so brave. After hours of driving, they dragged us out of the car. They had a base, in North Virginia, in a hollowed out mountain."

Her eyes seem distant as she continues, "They locked me in a cell for three days, no food, no water. The charm was still in place and kept me alive. On the fourth day, they threw a bucket of water over me, put a bag over my head and dragged me out to a room where I was shackled to a wall. When they took the bag away, I saw Kat, tied to the wall, beaten, bruised and cut. A Mog entered, and pulled a selection of knives out. He selected one, and walked over to me, pressing it to my cheek. "As you can imagine, I'm hoping your number three." He said, slicing into me. But it was his face that got cut. They took me back to my cell, and the next day, I was dragged out and taken to the same room. But when the same mog entered, a bandage over the cut on his face, it wasn't me he came to. It was Kat. He picked a dagger and walked over to her, "I don't know what number you are." He pointed the dagger at Kat's heart. "But you're going to tell me" He smiled evilly at me, and I broke. But I didn't tell him my number, "I'm number eight" I said," She turns and gives me a little smile.

"But he just grinned and then pushed the dagger into Kat's heart. Her eyes met mine for a minute and then she was gone." Six's voice cracks.

"For a year after they tried every way they could to kill me. Once, they gave me a cake so heavily laced with arscenic that I could taste it." She laughs at the memory, "I didn't even get sick. But the next day, I heard them talking outside my cell, saying that four Mogs had died."

The humour leaves her voice, "I thought I would never get out. Every day I prayed for my legacies to arrive; the one thing that could save me, and every day I was disappointed. I was beginning to think they wouldn't come. But one day at breakfast, my hand suddenly disappeared. I could feel and use it, but I couldn't see it. It took me a moment, but then I realised- my first legacy had arrived! Invisibility- the one thing I needed to escape. I bided my time; practicing with my legacy, making sure I could stay invisible for long enough to escape. About a week and a half later, I knew I was ready. So when they pushed my food into my cell the next day, I went invisible. Nothing happened at first, and I thought they hadn't noticed. But then the food hatch opened again, and an alarm sounded. Mogs rushed in, almost crushing me. I ran, and didn't stop until I reached the exit. I hitched a ride in the back of a truck, and when it stopped I hopped out. I sat in the sun, thinking over my plan. I decided to draw a map to the cave in case of emergencies."

"For two years everything was ok. I made a living pick pocketing- something I'm not proud of. I was searching for the others, seeing no other option. One day, I was walking down the street in a city in Texas, following another lead that led nowhere, when my leg started burning. I fell, dropping my coffee. I was really angry- I'd been so close! Then a storm started up, and I still don't know how, but somehow I knew it was my doing. I'd developed another legacy. The storm lasted two hours, but I was long gone."

"I moved on to Athens, Ohio. It was a college town, so I blended in well. I was walking down the street one day, wondering what to do after another trail had run cold, when a breeze kicked up, blowing the door to an Internet cafe open. I walked in, and, buying a coffee, decided to scan the internet for signs. That's how I found John. I sent him a fax, and got on the nearest bus. And well, the rest you know."

She steps down, and I pull her into a hug, not caring how much it hurts. "You've been through so much," I whisper, "I've had it so easy."

She smiles sadly, "You think mines was bad? Wait till you hear nines then."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Hiya guys :) Sorry it's been so long, schools been mad! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they make my day! Seriously! Once again, R&R!**

Seven steps up next, brushing her hair out of her eyes and clearing her throat, before beginning. "I lived in Spain for most of my life here, in a small village called Santa Theresa. The orphanage and convent there took Adelina, my Cêpan, and I in about six months after we arrived on Earth. All of our gems were gone, sometimes given away for less than a loaf of bread." She takes a deep breath.

"Life in the orphanage could have been worse, I suppose, but it wasn't easy. About two years later, I wanted to move on, but Adelina seemed to have lost the urgency. I showed her my scars each time they arrived, but she didn't really care after the first. She'd lost nearly all faith in the resurgence of Lorien- it had been replaced with a faith in God." I frown, Cêpans weren't supposed to do that- they were always supposed to be there for us. I glance over at Cam, just as she looks at me. We smile at each other.

"I took to scanning the internet for answers, clues anything to tell me where the others were. I saw John's story online, and immediately I knew. He wasn't a terrorist- he was one of us. I went to Adelina, but she waved me off. I had nothing else to do but wait until I was eighteen- so that I could leave the orphanage- with or without her."

She sighs and flattens her hair before continuing, "I had just five months to go whenever they appeared. At first, I would just occasionally see a man watching me through the Convent windows. I had this cave about 5 miles away where I went every Sunday after the service. It was my safe haven- a place where I could be myself. It was where I trained, honed my Legacies. I could breath under water, see in the dark and of course had my telekinesis. I kept emergency supplies there, food and blankets. One day, in the depths of the winter, I headed out to the cave. But when I got there, huge footprints had been left, leading into the cave, but not coming out again. It had taken me twenty minutes to hike there, but the journey back took less than five. When I told Adelina about it, she just laughed. And I knew, I just knew that I had to find my chest."

"She'd hidden it well, though not well enough. Ella found it for me. In the deepest corner of the Nave. Once I'd found it, I took it out and hid it somewhere more accessible. Now I had to figure out how to get it opened. I couldn't without Adelina, and I knew she wouldn't help me."

"In town, I had just one friend. His name was Hector, and he was an alcoholic. He called me "Marina of the Sea." He lived with his mother, who was very sick with Alzheimer's. When I'd discovered that I could heal people, I went to their house. He was out, and I went and found his mother. I healed her, and on the way out the door, I saw a bottle of pills, and I had an idea. I grabbed them and left."

Her eyes wander and her voice takes on a faraway quality as she continues with her story "It was Adelina's shift that night. She had wanted to talk to me, but I didn't know why. So I mashed one of the pills up and put it in her tea. Once I knew the other girls were all asleep, I crept over to her and levitated her to the nave. When we arrived, I pressed her hand to the lock and it swung open. It was the first time I'd ever seen the contents of it, and I was amazed. But I didn't have much time to marvel, because a door was opening at the bottom of the nave. I panicked, packing up the chest and hiding it again. I used my telekinesis to float Adelina outside along with the chest and I. When she came to, I told her everything. She was suddenly very aware of our situation and she decided to leave the next day."

"When I woke up the next day, I packed my bag and had a shower. Another one of the girls came into to tell me school was cancelled- one of my classmates, a girl called Melinda had been strangled to death. That shocked me- people had always said she and I were very alike, same hair, same eyes. I decided then that I couldn't leave with saying goodbye to Hector. When I came back, Adelina came rushing into the room, a leaflet in her hand. It showed an image of a nearby mountain, into which exact copies of my scars had been burned. We decided to leave there and then. But we never got the chance."

Her eyes focus again, and she looks like she's trying not to cry."An explosion blew the side of the orphanage to pieces. Adelina pulled my pendant out from under her shirt and gave it to me- they knew who I was by now anyway. "This belongs to you. It's loralite, found only at Lorien's core. I'll never forgive myself for not training you. Never." She told me, motioning for me to go and get my chest as she pulled a dagger out from her dress. "Be brave Marina" were the last words she ever said to me."

**NINES POV**

I tune the others out. I've already heard all these stories. Instead, I turn and stare into the distance, thinking about the events of the past few days...

5 DAYS EARLIER

We're in Ireland, following a lead. We were led to a school in the city of Derry. School systems are different here from back in America. A secondary school they call it.

We've no idea why they're here. We've been driving for three hours now, and we're nearly there. I haven't said a word to the others since we boarded the plane in San Francisco. Crayton's driving. Six and four are deep in discussion. So are Seven and Ten. I sigh, and put my earphones in, tuning out the world around me. Big mistake. Whenever I try to stop thinking, my mind always wanders to think about Sandor. Images come to me at the worst times. Practicing with the others, when I sleep and whenever I have free time. I try not to let this happen by avoiding sleep and training- a lot. But there is only so long that works for; I have to keep myself strong. I stay up later than all the others training. I've broken like a hundred punch bags in six months because I get so worked up. Every so often I get worried looks from the others. I try to concentrate on the world going past. It's really beautiful here, peaceful and serene. It's late April, and the weather's lovely. I heard it rains a lot here, so I guess we're lucky.

I get on ok with the others I guess, four and six especially but they're too different from me-too good. Sure, I consider them my friends, but I still avoid them. They don't deserve to be bothered by me; after what I did. They all know, but I'd rather they didn't.

"Nine," Four says, pointing out the opposite window. "Look," I look at where he is pointing "We're here." Unfortunately, judging by the humvees on the bridge we're speeding onto, they are too.

"But so are they."

He frowns "Hurry up Crayton."Nodding, he speeds up. We pass all the other vehicles, the drivers giving us dirty looks as we weave in and out.

"Take a left here papa," Ella tells him. God that's cute. Seeing Ella with Crayton is one of the few things left that make me smile. He smiles at her as he goes round the roundabout heading east.

"You ready B.K?" Four asks, turning to the boot of the car where B.K is. He barks in response. Four turns around but I stay focused on the dog.

"You seem tense, Nine." He communicates to me. I frown and turn to face the front again. It's just as well, because we're here.

The school gates loom in front of us. We parked in a residential area just down the road. They're grand, opening up to reveal a long drive. "The city of Derry college for girls," I read. Crayton nods, "This is the place." Four has his arms full with the chests, so I lead the way, taking in my surroundings. As we near the door, I hear Six and Marina talking behind me.

"Guys," Ella calls.

"Yeah?" Six says, turning away from Marina.

"Look." She's pointing to the entrance. A Humvee is parked there, but it's empty. "They're already here. Let's just hope whatever they're here for was prepared."

We enter the school. Everything seems normal, except the creepy silence and pile of ash in the centre of the foyer.

"They seem prepared." I mutter to four, who nods in agreement. "Let's go this way," I say pointing down a corridor to my left. We pass a sign that reads "Assembly hall, sport hall, music and drama" with arrows. We pass a lecture theatre that is, of course, deserted. I keep going, passing a little inlet with some lockers. I pick a set of stairs at random, just as a bang rocks the school. We head for a corridor labelled, "Languages," and Ella and Crayton run to the end of it, turning a corner at the end. I walk slowly along the corridor, passing a Psychology and English room before seeing movement in a room labelled "Language room 1." Four shrugs and tries the door. It's locked, but that's not a problem. He unlocks and opens it, then gasps at what we see.

Arguably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen stands in front of us, dressed in a uniform, supported by two girls about the same age. She looks weak and just as shocked to see us, but that's not why we gasp. We gasp because she has a pendant nearly identical to mine- and the same scars.

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha cliffhanger! Next chapter needs edited, schools hectic, so I'm not gonna make any promises, but hopefully chapter eight up this week! **

***For those who haven't read the books;**

**1) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Jk :)**

**2) See the other Loric stories? Like six, seven and nine? That actually happened. Just so you know.**

**Luv ya!**

** LongLiveOurLegacy**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Hey there guys Sorry this took so long, schools been mad! All the reviews and people who added this story to their favourites made my day, like seriously! Luv ya all! As always, R&R...x**

NINE'S POV

Four is the first to recover from the shock, long enough to say "What number are you? I'm four. But call me John." He drops the chests on a desk near the door and waves us in, closing it behind him. The girls who were supporting her have retreated to the corner with the rest of the humans. The girl squints at four before offering her hand. "I'm eight." She says, "Good job staying alive four." I can't help myself, I laugh at this bit. She looks over, studying me for a minute. "That's exactly what I said when I met him. I'm nine." I offer her my hand, and she shakes it before moving onto the others. She remembers seven and as she hugs her, she winces, and only then do I notice the huge gash on her arm. Explains why she looked so weak. Seven gasps then puts her palms on her arm.

"This might hurt," she says. Both she and eight close their eyes. She doesn't so much as wince as her arm is healed.

"Thank you" She says. God, I think, is there anything that isn't perfect about this girl? I shake the thought off. What is the matter with me today?

After six introduces herself, eight tells us to call her Kaitlin and comments on the messes the others made in Spain and Ohio. That makes me laugh- again. That's twice in one day! I haven't laughed this much since- I stop the thought before it is fully formed. She visibly freezes as there is a knock on the door. Seven turns and opens it, then sighs with relief. It's Ella and Crayton. She waves them in and shuts the door again.

"Whose this?" Kaitlin asks, confused.

"Kaitlin my name is Crayton. Tell me, where is your Cêpan?" At the mention of Cêpan my mind begins to wander, but I stop it before I can upset myself. I don't hear eights reply or Crayton explaining about Ella, because I tune out.

Soon, I hear Kaitlin scream "Cam!" as she tears the door open and flings herself into a woman with blonde hair's arms.

"Thank god you're okay" the woman whispers, but I hear it with my enhanced hearing. It takes me a while, but I finally get it- it's her Cêpan. She's very young, maybe twenty nine. The only one who was younger than Sandor- I remember him telling me that there was one. Sandor- again my mind wanders. I have to stop letting it do that. Kaitlin is introducing the woman- Cam- to everyone. When she reaches me, I see recognition in her eyes

"Now you I remember." She says, shaking my hand, "It's nine, isn't it? Where's Sandor?" My eyes grow downcast as I mutter "Dead." She gasps, but it's too late, and the images take over….

"Where is your cêpan?" The Mog asks me, anger in his eyes. "You haven't found him yet?" I reply sarcastically, raising an eyebrow…..

I push the memory out before it gets unbearable. Another bang rocks the school, and Cam rushes over to Kaitlin with her chest. They press their hands to the lock, which glows blue and then opens. She grabs a blue and silver body suit from inside and hands it to Kaitlin, telling her to put it on. She catches my eye and winks, then disappears. I stare, dumbfounded, until Cam comes over smiling and says "She can teleport" in explanation. I smile back at her and she turns to make plans with the others.

A few minutes later, Kaitlin comes out of the store next to the Classroom, body suit on, uniform folded. Her face is flushed, her beautiful blonde hair in a fishtail plait swept over her shoulder. She glances over at us, big blue eyes wide, and I pretend to be absorbed in the plans. She turns and walks towards her class and some other people I assume are teachers, so I go back to staring at her.

"Hey," she says softly to her class. They look terrified, and I can't say I blame them. She flinches as one of the girls who was supporting her earlier asks "W-what a-are you?" I tense, waiting for her reply, but she just sighs and says, "It's a long story." She studies them for a minute then turns and makes her way over to us.

"So you can teleport, huh? Any other legacies I should know about?" Four asks jokingly. Jealousy flares up inside me as she laughs, but I don't know why.

"Stay tuned." Is all she says. "So what's the plan?"

We make our way to a different classroom as the explosions come closer and closer; preferably one with a view over the hockey pitch, because that's where Six says they are based. When we enter a suitable room, I begin pacing. I'm nervous- though I don't know why. I'm suddenly aware of Cam watching me. But I don't have any time to ponder what it means. A final explosion hits the school, and Kaitlin cracks her knuckles. "It's time." She says softly. I head to my chest and take out my staff. Kaitlin, Six and four are already outside when I jump out the window.

I land on the ground but I'm on the wall of the school before anyone registers my presence. I run, impaling Mogs on my staff. Fighting these bastards is the only time I ever feel good about myself nowadays. When I glance upwards, I see Kaitlin. She's flying, keeping an eye on everyone. She spirals down and lands just behind Sevens head. She pushes the mog away from her, then jumps on it, blowing it a kiss before talking off again. I almost laugh, but stop myself. I jump off the wall and run to the bus shelter over in the corner of the pitch. I run up the wall and hang upside down on the roof. Suddenly, Kaitlin's there, taking my hand. I'm confused as she reaches her fingers to her temple, "Need any help?" She communicates with me. She must have telepathy, I guess. I nod, pressing a thumb to her forehead to transfer my powers to her. She guesses this, and I wink at her before dropping into the crowd beneath us, tearing through them, enjoying myself thoroughly. She jumps down too, throwing her sword into the crowd, impaling three at a time, then pulling it out again using telekinesis. I've stopped running now, watching her. She seems to be enjoying herself too, well, until she hears a scream.

The look on her face tells me that it's Cam. "Go to her," I think, knowing she can hear me, "I can handle this." She nods, then teleports away. I keep an eye on her, finishing off the rest of the Mogs in the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her embrace a now healed Cam.

"KAITLIN!" six screams. I see her teleport over on top of a Humvee and begin to fight.

The crowd is down to about twenty mogs now, and ash covers my clothes. I hear her musical laugh as I kill the last one and then turn- just in time to see her get shot.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; Hey guys :) Sooo sorry this took so long, exams and shit.. Thanks for hanging in there! Actually so overwhelmed with the response to this story, always makes my day when I get like reviews and shit :) Anyway I'm thinking about doing a crossover between I am Number Four and Fallen, so any thoughts on that would be good :) As always, R&R!**

Chapter Ten

NINES POV

"SHIT!" I call as I hear a collective gasp from the onlookers. I run as fast as I can to catch her, but she hits the ground before I get there. Six has created a hurricane now. I throw a dagger at the Mog who shot her as I get closer, then land on my knees, picking her up. "Stay with me Kaitlin," She reaches her fingers to her temples.

"NO!" I hear Cam cry from the distance again. I'm crying now- something I never do. My cocky tough guy mask is gone.

"Stay with me- we need you." I whisper, knowing deep inside that the truth is I need her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help. Promise me you'll beat them" she communicates with the others and I now.

I shake my head in denial "You're not going to die. MARINA!" I call desperately. Where is she? "We're losing her." My voice cracks. I call "WHERE ARE YOU!" As Kaitlin's eyes close and the clouds form as solid wall of darkness above me.

PRESENT DAY

Thinking it over, I come to the fact that I've been pushing away for the last few days.- I cried. I was worried. The emotionless mask I've been wearing for the last year and a half slipped for just a moment- long enough to convince me of one thing- I'm falling in love with number eight.

EIGHTS POV

Seven steps down from the podium and takes a step back. Nine shakes his hair before stepping up to the podium. I glance at six before he starts- what did she mean?

"After we nearly got killed in an ambush five years ago, my Cêpan Sandor adopted a policy of hiding in plain sight. Previously, we'd led a nomadic lifestyle; living in motels for at the most a month. Sandor was very flashy, and when we decided to settle he went all out- brought a top floor penthouse in San Francisco. If anybody my age had seen my room- well they would have been jealous. I didn't go to school and had a lot of free time. He'd brought me every game console known to man and a huge flat screen t.v and laptop."

He scratches the back of his head awkwardly, glancing over at me. I nod encouragingly and he continues; "I went out for a run by the lake every day. Sandor- before we left Lorien he'd been an engineer and was still fascinated by technology. He'd taken the empty case of an I-Pod and changed it into a device for detecting Mogs. I called it an "I-Mog." It was strapped to my arm. One day, it started vibrating like mad. I didn't have to look at it to know what it meant. One of his rules was "Don't be careless," but I was. Very. I led the Mog to the penthouse, killed him in the lift. Sandor took one look at the ash and knew. But he didn't really care. "

He shakes his head, "I'd thought that it might make him move or change something- anything about our routine. It did, in a way. But not the way I'd wanted it to. He'd been working on a new training room since we'd moved in- and had decided I could use it. Train- back then it was all I ever did. I was frustrated. This training room was different- it tested me more. But that didn't mean I liked it better."

"Sandor decided that I was becoming too predictable with my run. He'd gotten me a fake I.D for a local Rec centre- the great wall. He told me to go there instead. It wasn't like I had to- the apartment had its own gym among other things. But he knew I needed socialisation with people my own age. We weren't as close as some the others were to their Cêpans, but he understood me. So the next day, I went. That's how I met Maddy." He sighs.

"I made a fool of myself that day. So the next, I went back. She was there again. She gave me her number. About five days later, she texted me, asked me did I want to go to the observatory with her. I was over the moon. Kinda ironic, don't you think? I was an alien going to look at planets for my first date. I should have seen through it. But I didn't." He says bitterly. "It went well. When she texted me saying she would love another. I went to Sandor seeing no other option- I had no idea what made for the perfect date. He suggested that I take her out for dinner in one of his fancy cars."

He seems to stiffen now as he continues, "He handed me the keys to his favourite car. He gave me warnings, I wasn't supposed to drive with the top down or over the speed limit. I pretended to take it all in. Deep down I knew I should care about it- it really mattered to him, but I was so nervous, so excited." He takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with the audience.

"That night, I picked her up. I was giddy. So giddy I didn't notice my I-mog vibrating in my back pocket. Didn't notice until they were standing in front of us, blocking the way. I backed away, and then a high speed car chase through the city ensued. I pulled down an alley when I finally lost them, turning to face Maddy. She slapped me and ran away. I was heartbroken."

"When I got home, I prepared myself for a lecture from Sandor, and I got one. But I took it all in my stride- and I thought I would never recover from the heartbreak- that it was the worst thing I would ever feel." He barks a laugh.

"I was wrong though. The next day I lost it- Sandor and I argued as I trained, and suddenly, when I ran at a target, I didn't stop at the wall. I ended up on it, upside down. I ran away, it was the perfect escape."

"I spent the night running up the sides of buildings, then slept during the day on top of the rooftops. When I woke around five, I had like 230 messages from Sandor- and one from Maddy. The only one I cared about. It said- "Maybe we can try again, if you promise no car chases." I was overjoyed, and made my way over to her house. Her parents were out so she let me in. When she saw my appearance, by now bedraggled, she told me to take a shower. When I finished, she told me to sleep. So I did." His face hardens.

"When I woke up, she was gone. It took me a minute, but then I saw them. They stood in the four corners of the room. I was terrified and confused. I knocked three of them out, and ran. When I got to the living room, I saw her. She sat, frozen between two mogs on the sofa. I fought them off, running across the ceiling. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. I felt electricity transfer from me to her- and when she let go of my hand, she still stood on the roof. Suddenly, she stopped and pulled out a tazer. She whispered "I'm so sorry," Then hit me with it. We both fell to the floor, paralyzed."

"After possibly the longest journey of my life, where the Mog commander questioned me- I only replied once and then studiously ignored him, and he told me that Maddy had traded me for her parents, we arrived. A bag was pulled over both her and my eyes and she was pulled off in another direction."

"The bag was removed when we reached a room above some sort of arena. Below me, I watched as Maddy was pushed in, followed by an older man and woman. She ran and embraced them. I felt my stomach turn as I heard a roar come from beneath us." A shiver runs down his spine. "Behind me, the Mog from the truck grinned before saying, "We promised her we'd reunite her with her parents. But we never said we'd let them leave." A kraul entered the room beneath us, and I looked away, holding back my vomit."

"For about two months, they questioned me about where Sandor was, but each time they came I would ignore or growl at them. Eventually, they stopped asking. For another month, I stayed in my cell, doing press-ups on the ground, on the roof. I was getting stronger every day and kept up my vow of silence. They were afraid of me, I think. Those months of solitude gave me a lot of time to think about Maddy. I'd come to the conclusion that I'd never really loved her- that she was just a distraction. At least, that's what I told myself. Life could have been worse, I suppose."

"But then one day, a bag was thrown over my head, I was shackled and dragged from my cell. When we arrived at another room, the bag was removed, and there, hanging upside down, beaten cut and bruised was Sandor. He still had on one of his prized Italian suits on, but it was ripped and filthy. His hair was a mess- it shocked me- he had always taken so much care with his appearance. A mog was talking behind me, but I ignored him. Slowly, Sandor opened his eyes. They met mine for a tense moment and he shook his head. I knew what he needed me to do."

"For weeks, they dragged me from my cell every day to watch Sandor being tortured to a point where he only just was alive. I kept up my emotionless mask for a while- but the day they cut off his fingers, I had to look away." His voice cracks, but he continues on. I don't have to read his mind to know he is hurting.

"Then one day, I lost it. I broke through the force field they'd put up between Sandor and I. I knocked out all of the guards in the room and stole a dagger. I was about to kill them when there came a voice from behind. "Don't. More will only come." It was Sandor, and I could tell he was using all his remaining strength to talk. "What do I do?" I'd asked, my voice raw from not being used, my face confused. "You know what you have to do." He replied, voice weak. "NO! I'll neve-" I shouted, but he interrupted me, "You've always known that I would die for you. That I would die for Lorien." Alarms began to sound and I could hear them shouting outside. So I took the dagger and pushed it through his heart. His eyes met mine as he faded away."

There are tears in his eyes and Cam and I are already crying. The others, I notice, aren't doing much of anything. "They dragged me back to my cell, and for the next six months, I went on doing press-ups and kept my vow of silence. One day, the routine was broken. Shouts and orders echoed around the cave, and explosions rocked it." A ghost of a smile is on his face, "Four's friend Sam was running cell to cell, shouting. I couldn't hear what he'd said to me, so I simply said, "Shut up and stand back, Kid." And well, the rest you know." He steps back and I stare in shock at him.

"Umm that's it, I guess." I say, stepping up to the microphone. The audience is silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; ****So here's chapter ten... No one reviewed when I last updated... As always, R&R! xx**

NINES POV

I step back from the podium, trying hard not to think about Sandor. Kaitlin steps up to the podium, "Umm, that's it I guess." Silence washes over all of us gathered around the podium and stays until one of the teachers from the sides stands up.

"Sing," is all she says

"What?" Kaitlin asks confused.

"Sing for us. We know you can. One last time." She can sing? I'm suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Why?" She asks, still not understanding.

"We all love your voice, Kaitlin. Why not give them something to remember you by?" Kaitlin looks at Cam, almost asking permission. She shrugs, as if to say, "Why not?" She turns to look at us now. We're all looking at her, watching. She sighs and gives her MP3 to Cam, whispering "Track 16," before turning.

She sits down at the grand piano before calling "Rachel, Anne?" I turn to look at the crowd. Two girls about her age are making the way up slowly. I recognise them as the two supporting her on Monday. "Be my back up? One last time?" She asks them. They nod, taking their places behind her. She nods to Cam and the music begins.

_Someone once told me, that you have to choose_

_What you win or lose, you can't have everything._

_Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain,_

_Don't you love in vain, cause love won't set you free._

Her fingers move expertly around the piano. Her voice is beautiful, soulful almost.

_I could stand by the side, and watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy, but safe as could be_

"Could she be any more perfect?" I wonder for the second time this week. What is the matter with me?

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this word just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound,_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me,_

_Cause I'm just trying to be Happy, yeah, Just wanna be happy_

It's a pretty song. God, she sings so beautifully.

_Holding on tightly, just can't let it go_

_Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh_

_But all these days they feel like they're the same,_

_Just different faces, different names, get me out of here_

_But I can't stand your side, oh no_

_And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

The realisation hits me again; I really do love this girl. Four is looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I ignore him and go back to staring at Kaitlin.

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this word just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound,_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me,_

_Cause I'm just trying to be Happy, yeah Just wanna be happy_

I look at her backing singers. Anne and Rachel, was it? They're crying. She must be very close to them.

_So many turns that I can't see, _

_Like I'm a stranger on this road _

_But don't say victim._

_Don't say anything._

Seven, Ella and Six are staring at her too, their mouths open. Can't say I blame them. She is amazing. It was totally unexpected.

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this word just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound,_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me,_

_Cause I'm just trying to be Happy, yeah_

_Just wanna be happy_

As the song finishes, she wipes away a tear. The audience erupts in cheers and claps as she embraces Rachel and Anne. She steps off the stage and is engulfed in a sea of hugs. I lean against the wall, a smirk on my face. Four comes over to me. "Is something up?" he asks, grinning.

"Nope" I say, popping the "P". "Why?"

"Come on man. I know that look. I'm pretty sure I was wearing it at more than one stage this year."

"What look?" I ask, knowing full well what he means, forcing a confused look.

"You like her. Eight." He says, raising an eyebrow. He knows me better than I thought he did.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, annoyed. He laughs.

"Well, you were wearing that cute little lost puppy dog look when she was singing. And you cried when she got shot. You never cry. You've said more in the last week than you have in two years from what you say. It's obvious to me, but I suspect not to her. She doesn't know you as well as I do. Your mask slipped- just for a second- but it was long enough."

"I don't know what to do. After Maddy- I don't know whether I can let myself."

"Maddy was human, dude. She didn't know what she was doing. In all fairness, neither did you." I punch his arm, "Hey that hurt! Kaitlin's one of us. She's hardly going to betray you, is she?"

"I know but-," I begin

"No but's nine." He says

"But-"

"Look. Look at me and Sarah. She betrayed me- didn't she? Maybe not to the Mogs, maybe for not as understandable a reason, but it still hurt. I know how you feel. But I forgave her, and you should forgive Maddy."

"I have forgiven her- I know why she did it- I understand. But I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore. It's no matter anyway. I'm not good enough for her."

"Ahh. Is that why you've been so distant since we found you? You can trust us- we understand you know. In what way are you not good enough for her?" He asks. My eyes fall and he nods. "For what happened to Sandor? Dude, seriously. She understands. Did you see her when you were up there?" I shake my head, "She was crying- like full on sobbing. She feels for you."

"What if she doesn't like me though? I don't think I can stand that." He sighs,

"Have you seen yourself recently? You're like, buff. All that training you've been doing to avoid us has paid off. Don't deny that's why you were doing it. I've seen the way she acts around you-"But he doesn't get to finish, because Kaitlin's coming over to us, tailed by about thirty of her classmates and teachers.

"What are you two so deep in discussion about, eh?" She says, grinning. It leaves me speechless. Good job four's there to save me- or so I think.

"Oh, Nine was just gushi- OW!" I punch his arm, nearly breaking it and shoot him a look.

"Four was just saying about how that's his favourite song. He's such a girl you know." I say, smirking. "That's quite the voice you have there." She grins, turning to the crowd behind her, just as I smack four on the back of the head. "WHAT WAS THAT!" I whisper shout at him. "Well first of all- OW! And second of all, you're gonna have to tell her sometime." He whispers back.

"What, like when you tell Six?" He looks shocked, "Well I'm not blind eith-"

"Um Nine?" Four says

"Yeah?"

"They're staring at us." I cough and turn to face the crowd, "Um- hi there."

Eight looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Guys, this Is Nine and Four." I scratch the back of my neck

"Hey," I say offering my hand. It sits awkwardly in the air for a minute then I let it swing down.

"Any questions for nine?" she asks, turning back to the crowd.

"Yeah," a girl with brown hair and nerd glasses asks, "How the hell do you live with yourself?"

"Jane, I don't think-"

"It's okay eight." I say, taking a breath. "The honest answer? I don't. The last two months- up until Monday- since four rescued me I'd said less than a hundred words. Up until Monday, I avoided the others, training late into the night, sleeping late in the mornings. I believed- I still do- that they're too good to be bothered by me" I clear my throat.

"Nine, you don't have to-"Eight begins again, but again I cut her off.

"They deserve to know." Four is staring at me, eyes confused.

"Um. Okay then. Any for four?" Eight says, eyes locked with mine.

"How's Sarah?" A girl with red hair calls, a mischievous look on her face. Four runs his hands through his hair before answering.

"Truthfully? I haven't seen her for three months- since she turned me in to the FBI." A wistfulness enters his voice- I know he's been missing her. "I miss her more and more every day. But she's safe- and I'd rather that than anything else."

"Thanks guys." She ushers the crowd away, off to find Seven or Ella or someone. The once neat class lines are gone, replaced by girls mingling. Talking to friends, teachers and us.

"You okay?" Four asks me quietly.

"Not really. I hate it when people mention Sandor. It kills me, you know?"

"Nine, you have to stop blaming yourself. Sandor, he'd already accepted his fate. You stopped his pain. You helped him." I'm shocked- I've never opened up so much to anybody in my entire life. I sigh. People keep saying that- but that doesn't mean it helps me any.

"So, what do we do?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; I know its short but I'm really busy. Sorry! As always, R&R! xx**

Two Days Later- Nine's POV

We sit by a lake, in the south of France. There is a pretty little Chateau behind us- that's where we are staying. We've just hit another dead end- turns out, the world is full of disappointment. This one, anyway. I miss Sandor. He'd be able to say something reassuring and calm me down.

One by one, the others head to bed. Soon, it's just Eight and I left. She sighs, clearly frustrated. "What's up?" I ask, turning to face her.

"Does this happen often? The whole Lead that led nowhere?" I laugh

"Yeah. A lot. But patience is a virtue as they say."

"Whoever "They" are obviously weren't in this situation, were they?" She frowns, her beautiful face ruined by the scorn.

"You shouldn't frown you know. It gives you wrinkles, I hear." She laughs but stops, suddenly serious again.

"How do you handle it? The disappointment?"

"I don't. Well, I pretend to. But deep down it frustrates me, just like everything else I do."

"Why do you hide so much?" She whispers, locking eyes with me.

"To protect other people. If I let go, there's no telling what might happen." I say, turning to the water.

"In case you haven't noticed, sometimes other people can take care of themselves." She moves towards me.

"Yeah. That's what I thought about Sandor, and look at what happened."

"You have to stop dwelling on the past! At best, it's upsetting. At worst, it's a good way to get yourself killed."

"Where'd you hear that?" I ask, turning to face her.

"It's just something Cam said once." She's close now, almost touching me. "Why don't you let go of the past, see what happens?" I sigh.

"I don't want to. It helps me stay alive. Keeps me fighting." Suddenly, she presses her lips to mine. I find myself kissing back, though I'm shocked.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." She says, pulling away.

"Me too." I say.

"I think- I think I love you." She whispers, her head on my shoulder.

"I know I love you." I reply, and we sit, staring into each other's eyes at the sun goes down above us.


End file.
